Depthless
by GuardianLadySkye
Summary: Neither of them knew how it happened. One moment they were wielding fists and feet, and the next, their lips were crushed together. LxLight twoshot
1. Unintended

**A/N: First of all, I don't own anything relating to Death Note or its characters. I'm just a poor authoress that does her best to please you wonderful readers. This is my first Death Note fic, and it is simply two yaoi-fied versions of two events in the series. A two-shot, and that's it. L and Light (yes, I spell it "Light") are very difficult characters to write accurately, so please forgive me if my characterization is a wee bit off. I do my best, ne. These are the only two stories I have in mind right now. No, I will not write any more than these two. Please don't send me reviews saying "OMG, please continue!". Please note that the status of this fic is "Complete". Complete it is, and complete it shall stay. I can only try to promise to write something else, but it all depends on if my mind comes up with another plausible situation to put these two sexy bishies in.**

**Anyways…this author's note is almost as long as this "chapter"! I'll shut up now. (puts tape over her mouth and gestures for you to read ahead)**

---------------------------------------

Light clutched L's white shirt in his fist, furious. What the hell was wrong with him?! Just because his deductions about Light being Kira were wrong, he had "lost motivation"? Bullshit!

"You were the one who had Misa and me confined!" he reminded him, growing angrier by the minute. Could L really forget that little detail?

L stared at him for a moment, though nothing seemed to be going on behind those cold black pits.

"I know," he muttered at last. "But even so..."

Before Light could even blink, L had freed himself of the grasp and kicked him.

_Hard._

"One for one, Light-kun," L told him as he toppled backwards.

There was a hefty tug on the chain that held them together, and L soared across the room to meet the brunet. Light landed on his back on the couch they had just been sitting on, and didn't have time to move...

Neither of them knew how it had happened. One moment they were wielding fists and feet, and the next, their lips were smashed together.

Light made a small noise in his throat. He could feel his cheeks heating up, and he was sure that it was only a matter of seconds before he was as red as the strawberry on L's cake. His mind was blank; he couldn't think of anything except the obvious fact that he was in a lip lock with the man who had been trying for months to prove that he was Kira. This was wrong; all wrong.

But he felt completely paralyzed; L was on top of him, and though he didn't weigh very much, and Light was certain (he thought) that he was strong enough to push him off, the brunet suddenly felt like he couldn't even move his pinkie finger. L's wide onyx orbs bore into him, and he wished he could look away. He couldn't see anything in the endless depths; they were emotionless, as always. They stared at each other, their lips crushed together, neither one responding, neither one able to move. This moment seemed to last an eternity. Light was torn between several different feelings at once. Part of him felt mortified; another disgusted; and yet another part dared to feel...

..._aroused._

L's mouth was surprisingly warm, contradicting the rest of his seemingly cold demeanor. Light could feel someone quivering, but he wasn't sure if it was him or L.

Misa's ear-splitting cry brought his focus back.

"Light-kun!" she squealed, rushing over. "Are you all right?"

She shoved L away, sending the dark-haired man tumbling off to the side while she took his place, hovering over Light with worry etched in every detail of her face.

"Light-kun!"

Light blinked several times, trying to collect himself. L was already climbing to his feet, and so Light followed suit. He couldn't keep his eyes off the pale figure next to him, but the man would not turn around to face him. Light was welcomed with the sight of L's white-clothed, hunched back. L stood perfectly still, and it was impossible for the brunet to determine what he was thinking at that moment. Misa tugged at his arm, still concerned that he had been hurt and babbling nonsensically into his ear. Light tried to brush her off with an incoherent "I'm fine", but she simply clutched him tighter, forcing his attention back on her. He wondered how she could possibly have overlooked the fact that he had just been kissing another man.

Out of the corner of his eye, Light saw L sit back down on the couch, staring at the remains of his smashed cake. Placing his hands on his knees, L assumed his "normal" sitting position, hunched over and brooding. Light couldn't believe that he didn't have any reaction to what had just taken place, but then again, he had often questioned L's humanity (or lack thereof). However, as L brushed his thumb over his lips, the brunet noticed that the normally pale skin was now tinged pink.

Light unconsciously licked his own lips.

Sweet. They tasted sweet, like...

He glanced at L again.

_Cake._

Light knew that it was scientifically impossible for someone to taste like whatever they ate, but at that moment in time, for a reason that he would never know, he found himself wondering if the rest of L tasted as sweet as his lips.

--------------------------------------


	2. In the Rain

**A/N: All right, I hope you all enjoyed the first part of this two-shot…rather deliciously lemony, ne? _I'm really sorry it took so long to get this next part up._ I know that the ending to the first one wasn't the best…but I hope it satisfied you all anyway, though. Short, yes, but sweet. (Pun intended.) Anyways…if I can stop my bad jokes for two seconds…**

**Here is the second part (FINALLY) of this two-shot. This takes place when Light and L have that…"stimulating" conversation in the rain. Much of the dialogue is from the anime, yes. But of course, I had to add a few of my own personal touches. If you haven't seen the series up to episode 25 (or the manga up to volume 7), I would recommend not reading this until you have. This is where L's and Light's characters are more important to develop. I hope I won't get too OOC here…(prays)**

**Enjoy the second part of this lemony adventure! Thanks for reading…I'll try to write something else soon. **

---------------------------------

He'd checked everywhere. That pale, wild-haired bastard couldn't be found anywhere. Nobody had seen him, and he wasn't at his usual habitual stations. Light was beginning to feel anxious. He had to find him soon...

He wasn't sure when Rem was going to carry out the plan, and he wanted – no, _needed_ – to be there when L finally died. He wanted to see those all-knowing, ever-gazing black pits go blank and finally close, and to see that pale, slim body go limp with death. Justice would be served today, and he had to be there to see L claim his portion. Smiling to himself, Light kept going up, knowing that he was bound to find him eventually. He knew that L would never leave headquarters. It was his one and only home.

Feeling his legs start to seize up, Light pushed open the door that led to the roof. The raindrops hitting the pavement made even his heavy breathing mute under their forcefulness. It was coming down, all right. Squinting through the haze, the brunet was able to distinguish a familiar, poorly-postured frame standing on the other side of the roof. L was looking up at the gray sky, his expression unreadable.

L seemed to sense his presence, and turned in his direction. The brunet felt a peculiar, dipping feeling in his stomach when their eyes met.

"What are you doing out here?" Light yelled to him.

L brought his hand up to his ear, indicating that he hadn't heard.

Light frowned, but obliged, louder this time:

"_What are you doing out here?"_

L leaned toward him, his hand still at his ear. Light could have sworn he saw a smirk on the bastard's face. Still, he forced the grimace off his face and walked out into the storm, stopping a few yards away from the raven-haired man.

"Ryuuzaki..." Light began, shielding his eyes against the droplets. "What are you doing?"

L held his gaze for a moment longer, then stared back out at the city.

"Nothing in particular," he murmured. "It's just the bells..."

Something resembling wistfulness crept into his features.

"The bells?" Light repeated.

"Yes," L replied. "They're very loud today."

Light blinked and took a few seconds to look around, though he couldn't care less about some stupid bells. "I don't hear anything."

"Really?" L inquired lazily. "The conditions are favorable today, so you can't help but hear them. They're from a church...maybe a wedding...?"

The brunet was becoming steadily annoyed by L's pointless fascination. Besides that, if they stayed outside much longer, they would surely catch cold, and Light didn't trust L's health, what with his underweight appearance and obsession with sweets. Not only that, but Light didn't want L to die when they were alone together. That would no doubt raise some serious suspicions.

"What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?" he snapped, dropping his hand from his face. "Don't talk about such pointless things. Let's go back."

He took a step towards the building, but L just stared at him with those ever-protuberant orbs.

"I'm sorry," L muttered needlessly, averting his eyes like a child who had just been caught doing something naughty. "I'm very distant in my relationships with everyone. I don't trust anyone, either."

In spite of himself, Light felt something inside of him soften at the sight. L had his eyes on the concrete; unmoving, fixated on a single spot. Standing out in the rain, his gaze downcast, and his expression blank, L, for the first time, was giving off an impression that Light had not ever considered:

_He was lonely._

The rain pattered down, drenching the both of them. Light almost...felt sorry for L. The way he looked now...it was hard to consider him his topmost adversary. Light felt a strange desire to comfort him.

His feet walked forward, toward the man he was supposed to hate. His eyes took in the sight of L's face, dripping wet and messily framed with sodden locks of raven hair. L slowly turned his head, piercing the brunet with his sharp gaze once more as the teen came closer. Light stopped in front of L, holding his gaze confidently and letting a small smile twitch his lips.

"That's true, Ryuuzaki," he agreed softly, barely audible over the persistent sheets of rain. "I know that you try not to get involved in relationships. If something isn't meant to be, then you try not to get involved in the first place. I know this better than anyone," he added.

L gazed into his eyes, and Light wondered if he had understood the true meaning behind his words. No doubt he did; he wasn't entirely stupid, after all. Still, it was difficult to tell when L didn't allow anything but hollowness to be conveyed in his onyx optics.

"Yes," the dark-haired man finally replied, his voice equally as soft as Light's. "That's how it is, Light-kun."

He took a step toward Light, an action that the brunet had not expected. He suddenly suspected that L was testing him; to see if he would back away or stand his ground. L took another step forward, so there was barely a foot of space between them. Light kept his face impassive, while inside he dared L to come closer. He forgot about his previous sympathetic thoughts; L had started this challenge, and Light wasn't planning on losing.

But L took him completely off-guard with his next move. Taking a single bold step forward, L closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to the brunet's.

Light felt the familiar shock of paralysis, and could do nothing but stand still. There was no fire or heat behind the kiss. L simply stood there, hands in his pockets, still slouched. _Why_ was he doing this?! What kind of challenge did he have in mind? Did he think that by seducing Light, he would find the confession he had been so desperately searching for? Light had always been confident of his intelligence over the man, but in this particular moment, he was shocked by how weak he felt. Though L was doing nothing more than pressing their lips together, the brunet literally felt like he was about to collapse.

Before Light could continue his train of thought, L broke the kiss, staring into wide hazel orbs with his usual complacent gaze. Light felt himself trembling, but he was too confused to scold himself for weakness. He couldn't think _at all_.

_How can he do this with just a simple kiss? _Light thought to himself incredulously.

"Why did you do that, Ryuuzaki?" he asked, surprised at how easily his voice betrayed his unstable thoughts.

L stayed silent for a moment; but only for a moment.

"Because I feel an attraction between us, and I saw fit to test it."

There was a pause. The sheets of rain became louder.

"Attraction?" Light repeated, weaker than he would have liked.

"Yes," L replied, very matter-of-factly. "There is a 40 percent chance that you, Yagami Light, are in love with me."

Light's eyes widened at the accusation. In love? With _him?_ He'd sooner admit to his father that he was Kira.

"How do you figure that?" he demanded, trying to keep up his feeling of authority.

L's gaze refused to falter.

"42 percent," he murmured, brushing his thumb over his lips.

"Dammit, Ryuuzaki!" Light shouted, a rare swearword slipping out in his rage. "Why would I be in love with you?"

"You're in denial," L murmured around his finger. _45 percent,_ he thought to himself.

"That's ridiculous!" Light snapped, losing patience and trying hard to keep his cool. "What makes you think that I would be in love with you? We're friends, Ryuuzaki. Just friends. Besides...I have Misa."

He knew that L would see right through the last part of his defense, but didn't care. This man would _not _accuse him of homosexuality! He was Kira; he was God; he was Justice embodied. Nobody – _nobody_ – would accuse him of something like that and get away with it! L would surely die now.

L stared at him, and after a few moments, removed his thumb from his mouth and put his hand back in his pocket.

"Would it make it easier for you if I confessed first?"

Light's anger dropped slightly at the man's words.

"Confessed what, Ryuuzaki?" he asked tiredly.

"That I am in love with you, Light-kun."

The confession caught the brunet completely off-guard. It stirred something within him. At first, it felt like incredulity, but then it quickly faded into another feeling. Something that he couldn't quite categorize or translate. All he knew was that it was _powerful._ That something shot through him like a lightning bolt. He felt strangely...

..._elated._

It felt like something had been weighing him down, but now was lifted. It was a peculiar feeling, but...he _liked _it. L's eyes were scrutinizing him, carefully evaluating his reaction. Light could feel something inside being pulled forward, as if L's eyes were a vortex that would consume him within their depthless pits.

_But what if he's still testing me?_ he thought suddenly. _Yes...he must still be testing me. L would never admit something like that just for the hell of it. _

_But then again,_ he contradicted himself, _he did reveal himself to me as L the first time we met. Well, regardless, I need to give him an answer. If I tell him that I love him too, that might lessen his suspicions of me being Kira. If I say I don't, he'll probably think that I'm Kira anyway. On the other hand, if I say yes, that could be construed as something that Kira would say to get closer to him. And if I say no, it could be Kira's answer, too. Damn! The bastard's got me trapped. _

Hazel optics blinked, unfailing in keeping L's gaze. L refused to blink, even against the relentless downpour.

_Well, he'll be dead in a few hours anyway. My answer doesn't really matter. All I have to worry about is keeping my cool._

"Well, I'm sorry to let you down, Ryuuzaki," he finally said. "But I don't love you. But don't feel bad about it. Everyone has to be wrong at some point."

L seemed to have turned into a statue before him. Wide charcoal orbs were transfixed on hazel ones, unblinking, while a pale thumb brushed over equally pale lips. Light noticed suddenly how much more prominent the dark circles beneath his eyes seemed to be.

"The likelihood that you are lying is almost 95 percent," the dark-haired man finally replied. "And the chance that you are Kira has risen to 9 percent."

_That does it!_

Light snarled and raised his fist, intent on hurting the arrogant bastard that stood before him. All his damned percentages! Would he ever stop?!

Yes. He would. Light would make sure of that.

Standing there, feeling the rain patter on his back and shoulders, his fist poised and ready to strike, the brunet noticed that L hadn't even moved. He simply stared. Light knew that L was waiting for the blow; waiting to dodge it and retaliate with one of his own. L always caught him off-guard, be it physically or mentally. He always had to win.

_Not this time. _Light got the sudden urge to give him a taste of his own medicine. _Let's see how he likes it._

The brunet smirked.

"Percentage this," he growled.

Before either of them could even blink, Light's raised fist shot out to clutch L's soaked shirt and yank him forward, quickly crushing their lips together.

Light kissed him fiercely, not giving the man a chance to respond or adjust. He gripped him by the shoulders, attacking his mouth, trying to bruise those immaculately pale lips. Their teeth clashed together, and Light thrust his tongue into L's mouth, violating every part of it. This kiss was pure domination; a rape of the senses. Light wanted L to tremble beneath his powerful grasp; to grow weak and surrender to his God.

_Let's see you fall at my feet where you belong, L,_ Light thought triumphantly to himself.

The familiar sweet hint of cake crept onto Light's tongue. His sinister thoughts immediately vanished in response, though he could not full comprehend why. Light felt a spark ignite in his groin, and a feeling he never expected coursed through his veins, hot and strong:

Lust.

The taste slowly began to drive him insane. He eagerly kissed L even more deeply, trying to taste that sweetness again. He held L closer, crushing their bodies together, ravaging his mouth with a wild passion that he'd never felt before. The rain pounding on his back was cold, but Light was burning in his skin. He was quickly losing sight of his original goal. Now he couldn't care less about turning the tables on L. The only thing he cared about now was satiating his uncontrollable hunger for L's unique sweetness. He needed more.

But due to the rain collecting between them, and the obvious lack of oxygen, Light was forced to break the kiss. He stared into L's depthless orbs, panting slightly, his hands still gripping L's thin shoulders.

Unless his eyes were deceiving him, the brunet could have sworn that he saw a corner of L's mouth twitch in a soft smirk.

"100 percent, Light-kun."

There was something inexplicably alluring in the way L spoke and the way he was looking at the teen. His hair hung lank and wet around his pointed face, almost getting into his eyes. Light forgot about everything he'd previously told himself. His brows furrowed in mild annoyance as he allowed himself to drown in L's wide midnight orbs.

"Shut up."

As he shoved his mouth against L's once more, Light decided to forget about his animosity, if just this once. He knew that he was not in love with the man...but if these were going to be the last hours of L's life, then maybe he could afford to indulge him...just a little.

_Besides,_ Light thought to himself, _for my first kiss in the rain...this one is pretty damn good._


End file.
